Aircraft designs with different intended purposes, for example efficient forward flight versus efficient hovering, have highly differentiated characteristics. Some types of aircraft, such as autogyros and helicopters, are very good at hovering but have poor forward flight performance (e.g., as measured by drag). Other types of aircraft, such as motor-gliders, have good forward flight performance (e.g., motor-gliders tend to have both high lift to drag and low zero lift drag) but cannot hover. New types of aircraft which have both good forward flight and hovering performance would be desirable. For example, to achieve the same flight range and/or flight time, such aircraft consume less power compared to other types of aircraft.